vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Promestein
Summary Promestein is an angel from the 9th circle, who originally worked as a clerk for Heaven’s library. Even though she was taught that Ilias is responsible for the creation of everything in the universe, the young angel was still determined to find the truth behind all things in creation. While her work was considered heretical by her society, she was still mostly left alone until the day where she gave fire to human, which caused her to be banished to Earth in a small cave. However, not even that was enough to stop her thirst for knowledge, as she continued her research in this small cave. Years later, Ilias sent Black Alice to free and recruit her to take part in the world’s “Recreation”. Under the guise of genuinely helping her Goddess, Promestein actually planned to overthrow her, alongside Black Alice. Over the course of the years, she built thousands of Chimeras and recruited many fellow truth-seeker in her close circle, the “Seekers of Truth”. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Promestein Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: At least hundreds of thousands of years old (Existed far before humans discovered fire) Classification: Angel, Ancient Seaweed Chimera Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Holy magic composes half of Chaos, which is the existence that spawned all of space-time from itself and has been implied to be part of space-time’s structure), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from being reduced to nothingness by Angel Halo), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with other angels and damage ghosts), Immortality (Type 2 and 3), Longevity, Magic, Healing (Can heal herself or others), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb other beings), Flight, Power Nullification (Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of her holy attacks), Hair Manipulation (Can extend and weaponize her hair), Resurrection (Can resurrect her allies), Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict various status effect), Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her or her ally’s HP for the length of a battle), Acausality (Type 1. Can survive having her own timeline erased), Soul Manipulation (Can send one’s soul to Heaven), Death Manipulation (Can force death on her opponents through Tafel Anatomy), Matter Manipulation (Can force a change of phase and create a variety of reactions), Biological Manipulation (Can disasemble creatures made via genetic engineering), Poison Manipulation (Can spread poisonous gases), Plasma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can force nuclear reactions to occur and cause nuclear explosions), Resistance Negation (Can negate resistances to fire via Nuclear or resistance to darkness via Page 99999 of Oblivion), Transmutation (Can transform matter into objects through alchemy), Mind Manipulation (Can force the opponent into submission with the Page 24 of Obedience), Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Zylphe allows her to control the wind, such as creating weak wind barriers or increasing her own speed), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magic), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her own speed through Sylph), Enhanced Senses (Can detect any disturbances within the wind, down to the smallest insect moving) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resists the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Resists Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Resists the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Resists the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Resists the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect and electricity attacks), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect and fire attacks), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect and ice attacks), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Resists the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Resists the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can resist holy attacks) |-|Technology= Void Manipulation (Can weaponize chaos, which is nothingness itself and erases anything it enters in contact with. It can even erase ghosts and angels), Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits. Created the Four Artifical Spirits and planned to destroy the four original ones), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Sealing (Can seal even Goddesses like Ilias with the Six Ancestor’s Great Seal), Power Nullification (Can potentially nullify all angels’ non-corporeality), Transformation (White Rabbit transforms her into a stronger form) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Considered stronger than Cassandra by the Monsterpedia) | Multiverse level+ (White Rabbit made her far stronger than Eden. Fought both Luka and Alice) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Cassandra) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Made out of holy magic, which is implied to be part of the universe’s space-time structure) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Does not need to sleep or eat. Comparable to her Angel Timeline self. Survived for centuries with little to no food or water in a cave) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes), universal to at least low multiversal with technology (Sealed up and potentially replaced the Four Spirits, who exists all over the universe. Sealed Ilias. The Six Ancestors’ Great Seal sends its victim’s body in a separate subspace and could keep someone sealed even across universes) Standard Equipment: Magical Books Intelligence: Supergenius (Discovered nearly all domains of science, including quantum physics all on her own, with simply what she could create with Alchemy and what stumbled upon her prison in a cave, despite living in an otherwise medieval world. She went on to go much further in her knowledge after this. Even when she was much younger, she was able to read and understand hundreds of information scrolling quickly through a screen.) Standard Tactics: Whenever it is possible for her to do so, she will aim to use her most powerful technology to bring down the opponent, including the Six Ancestors' Great Seal. Although her fighting tactics without her technology and without an ulterior goal are mostly unknown, she would most likely fight in the most efficient and quick way, considering her personality. Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident. She lost her Angel Properties after becoming half-monster Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Lowly Angel Skills' *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Heal All:' An upgraded version of the skill which can be used to heal many allies at once. *'Cure:' A healing skill that can cure status ailments. *'Raise:' A skill that can be used to resurrect one ally. *'Holy Light:' The user summons strong holy light that has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Heaven’s Thunder:' A mixture of holy magic and lightning capable of paralyzing the opponent. *'Angel Hair:' An holy attack that can be used to extend one’s hair to attack. *'Blade of Healing:' A sword skill that can heal allies. *'Angel Dance:' A basic sword skill that is used to hit many random enemies. -'High Angel Skills (End of Part 2 only)' *'Demon Slayer Dance:' A sword technique that can hit up to 4 random enemies. *'Dispel:' Removes any positive effects from the enemy, including stats amplification, invulnerability or temporary non-corporeality. *'Heaven:' A skill that can send an opponent’s soul to Heaven. *'Blade of Miracles:' A sword kill that can heal allies. *'Demon Slayer Thunder:' An holy-imbued thunder that has a chance to send the opponent’s soul to Heaven. *'Purifying Light:' A stronger version of Holy Light. -'Scholar Skills' *'Combustive Reaction:' A fire reaction that can damage many enemies at once. *'Freezing Reaction:' An ice reaction that can damage many enemies at once. *'Electric Reaction:' An electric reaction that can damage many enemies at once. *'Elemental Protection:' Temporarily protects the user from fire, ice and lightning attacks. *'Chemical Protection:' Temporarily protects the user from most status effects. *'SP Conversion:' Takes a bit of the mana of the user to convert it into SP. *'MP Conversion:' Takes a bit of the SP of the user to convert it into MP. -'Magical Scholar Skills (End of Part 2 only)' *'Super Heating Radiation:' A stronger fire reaction. *'Phase Transition:' Freezes the target by changing its phase to solid. *'Vacuum Discharge:' A stronger electric reaction. *'Super SP Conversion:' Converts MP to SP at a more efficient rate. *'Super MP Conversion:' Converts SP to MP at a more efficient rate. *'Design Break:' An attack that disassembles mutants made with genetic engineering. *'Silent Spring:' A poisonous gas is released, which can poison, blind and nullify the magic spells of an enemy. -'Master Scholar (End of Part 2 only)' *'Implosion:' A skill that creates an implosion within the enemy. *'ID Destruction:' A stronger version of Design Break. *'Absolute Zero:' A skill that casts absolute zero on the opponent. *'Complete SP Conversion:' Completely restore the user’s SP at the cost of MP. *'Plasma:' A skill that casts plasma at the opponent. *'Ultra MP Conversion:' Restores a large amount of MP at the cost of SP. *'Nuclear:' A nuclear explosion is created within the opponents’ body. This attack uses the Nuclear element, which bypasses all attempts at reflection and absorption, alongside ignoring all resistances and immunity to attacks. -'Alchemist (End of Part 2 only)' *'Create Herb:' Heals an ally. *'Create: Fire Stone:' Casts a fire attack. *'Create: Ice Stone:' Casts an ice attack. *'Create: Thunder Stone:' Casts a thunder attack. *'Create: Pheonix Tail:' Resurrects an ally. *'Create: Antidote Grass:' Cures poison. *'Create: Eyedrops:' Cures blindness. *'Create: Full Moon Grass:' Cures paralysis. *'Create: Miracle Drug:' Regenerates mana. *'Create: Echo Grass:' Cures power nullification. *'Create: Restorative:' Cures sleep and confusion. *'Create: Lucky Mallet:' Cures miniaturization. *'Create: High-Quality Herb:' Heals an ally further. *'Create: Boost Drink:' Regenerates SP. *'Create: Red Fire Stone:' Casts a strong fire attack. *'Create: Blue Ice Stone:' Casts a strong ice attack. *'Create: Yellow Thunder Stone:' Casts a stronger thunder attack. *'Create: Elven Miracle Drug:' Regenerates more mana. *'Create: Holy Water:' Cures zombification. *'Create: Gold Needle:' Cures petrification. *'Create: Ultimate Herb:' Heals an ally even further. *'Create: Burst Drink:' Regenerates more SP. *'Create: Panacea:' Cures all status effects. *'Create: Divine Miracle Drug:' Regenerates even more mana. *'Create: Yggdrasil Leaf:v Resurrects an ally fully.' *'Create: Elixir:' Regenerates all HP and mana. *'Create: Blazing Red Fire Stone:' Casts a very strong fire attack. *'Create: Frigid Blue Ice Stone:' Casts a very strong ice attack. *'Create: Electric Yellow Thunder Stone:' Casts a very strong thunder attack. *'Create: Last Elixir:' Regenerates all HP and mana of all allies. -'Golden Alchemist Skills' *'Create: Enhancer:' Creates and equip an extremely strong magical sword to an ally. *'Create: Mjolnir:' Creates and equip an extremely strong club to an ally. *'Create: Ahriman Rod:' Creates and equip an extremely strong rod to an ally. *'Create: Artemis Bow:' Creates and equip an extremely strong sword to an ally. *'Create: King of Hearts:' Creates and equip an extremely strong deck of card to an ally. *'Create: Forbidden Whip:' Creates and equip an extremely strong whip to an ally. *'Create: Gungir:' Creates and equip an extremely strong spear to an ally. *'Created: Excalibur:' Creates and equip an extremely strong sword to an ally. -'Magical Librarian (End of Part 2 only)' *'Page 4 of Fire:' A magic spell that summons fire. *'Page 8 of Ice:' A magic spell that summons ice. *'Page 16 of Thunder:' A magic spell that summons electricity. *'Page 12 of Paralysis:' A magic spell that paralyzes the enemy. *'Page 777 of Healing:' A magic spell that heals allies. *'Page 24 of Obedience:' A magic spell that seduces the opponent and makes them obey the user. -'Library Lord (End of Part 2 only)' *'Page 32 of Wind:' A magic spell that summons wind. *'Page 1001 of Divine Protection:' A magic spell that boosts the stats of all allies. *'Page 64 of Earth:' A magic spell that summons earth. *'Page 128 of Water:' A magic spell that summons water. *'Magic Reflector:' A passive ability that can reflect magic back at the user. *'Page 888 of Miracle:' A magic spell that completely heals an ally. *'Page 99999 of Oblivion:' A magic spell that uses the “Demise” element, which bypasses all attempts at reflection and absorption, alongside ignoring all resistances and immunity to attacks. -'Nurse Skills' *'First Aid:' A basic healing skill. *'Emergency Recovery:' A skill used to heal status effects. *'Scalpel Throw:' A skill where the user throws their scalpel at the opponent. *'Metabolic Activation:' Increases regeneration for an ally. *'Magical Activation:' Increases magic regeneration for an ally. *'Group Therapy:' A mass healing skill. *'Doping:' Increases the HP of an ally for an extended period of time. -'Doctor Skills (End of Part 2 only)' *'Emergency Surgery:' A healing skill that can completely heal up an ally. *'Revival:' A skill that resurrects the opponent. *'Inner Metabolic Activation:' Increases regeneration even further. *'Inner Magical Activation:' Increases magic regeneration even further. *'Antibiotic Injection:' Makes an ally immune to status effect temporarily. *'Shock Resistance Injection:' Make allies immune to death manipulation, void manipulation, BFR and soul manipulation temporarily. *'Doping All:' Temporarily increases the HP of all allies. *'Dissection:' A skill that deals damage to the opponent by dissecting them. -'Godly Doctor Skills (End of Part 2 only)' *'Group Surgery:' A massive surgery that heals all allies completely. *'Tafel Anatomy:' A treatment that causes instant death on the opponent. *'Re-Revival Treatment:' A treatment that allows an ally to resurrect automatically once. *'Extracellular Metabolic Activation:' Increases the regeneration of health to its maximum. *'Extracellular Magical Activation:' Increases the regeneration of magic to its maximum. *'Mass Antibiotic Injection:' Make all allies immune to status effects temporarily. *'Mass Shock Resistance Injection:' Make all allies immune to death effects temporarily. *'Mass Revival:' Resurrects all allies. -'Others' *'Angel Properties:' As an angel, her body is unable to be harmed by anything not holy. All attacks will simply go right through her body. She is also able to seemingly regenerate from nothing even when her body is destroyed by Holy weapons. However, she lost her non-corporeality after infusing herself with monster DNA. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. *'Chaos Elements:' Chaos elements are stronger versions of the normal elements. They have the same properties as Dark and Holy magic, but they also ignore specific resistance to the original element. These include Galaxy, Nightmare, Nuclear, Quantum, Ion, Hadron, Terra, Nano, Eternal and Demise. *'Chaos:' Chaos is the primordial void that preceded all of existence. Its very existence erases space-time and anything else that interacts with it. This includes completely erasing ghosts, angels, and even being able to erase abstracts just by entering their universe. Chaos mostly manifests as information overflowing and overwriting part of space-time, causing parts of it to be erased due to it. *'Zylphe:' An artificial version of Sylph. It can be used to boost Promestein’s own speed and senses. *'Gnomaren:' An artificial version of Gnome. It can be used to boost Promestein’s own defense and strength. *'Six Ancestor’s Great Seal:' An extremely strong seal that was used to seal the Six Ancestors. Unlike most seals, this seal works by feeding on the strength and energy of the one sealed, strengthening the seal itself in return. Thus, the stronger the opponent, the more the seal is effective. It has shown the ability to seal even abstracts like Ilias and can be activated with a thought once set up. It can also keep working even when the timeline the seal was set up in was destroyed. Key: Base | With Technology Gallery ct_stein2.png Others Notable Victories: Ouroboros Maia (Shin Megami Tensei) Ouroboros Maia's profile (Promestein had a month of prep time) The Dark One (The Wheel of Time) The Dark One's profile (Promestein had a month of prep time) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Monster Girls Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hair Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Poison Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Longevity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Chimeras